User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 7
Hey, I added some spawn locations for some of the rare vehicles in GTA Online, but couldn't quite get the link button to work properly. Someone may have to go back through and add the proper links.LoneReaper115 (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll be on it. Also, I'm gonna log in (GTAO), in about an hour, will you be there by then? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Nah: I own a PlayStation 3... It's OK, anyway. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you mind if I'll do it this weekend? I have to learn a lot for school. Dodo8 ''[[User:CommunistOverlordJim|CommunistOverlordJim |Talkpage Uncontrollable Vehicles I noticed that many vehicle pages had the category Uncontrollable Vehicles, and I think I have fixed the issue, as the link to the Uncontrollable Vehicles category was missing the leading colon in the link (Uncontrollable Vehicles instead of Uncontrollable Vehicles). I'm not sure if anyone else has inquired about or noticed the situation, but if they have, it should hopefully be fixed (as soon as Wikia updates list of pages). Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 08:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template I'm sorry, but I can't do that template. There's some coding that needs to be fixed, and I don't have enough time to do it because of school and homeworks. Could you ask someone else to do it? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 22:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Tom, it was created, long before I made that request on the noticeboard. The idea occured on my mind a couple weeks ago. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's been running since May 4. I can't find anything about this in the noticeboard archives so I'm going to assume that it was set up without a vote. I've already removed it from the navigation bar and I'd like whoever set it up to delete the page. Tom Talk 00:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Understood. The Facebook page only has like five members and we do not frequent posts or anything on there. I'll get ahold of Ilan to delete it. ::--'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 07:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Ilan created the page? Tom Talk 10:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope, it's not me. I kinda ashamed to reveal this but... I don't have a fucking clue on creating those FB pages/groups... >.< -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Facebook again Delete the GTA Wiki Facebook page. Tom Talk 23:00, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Tom i want a table Information like yours can you make me one? :)Seanharvey.manero (talk) 09:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Seanharvey.manero Sunday Edition Hey Tom. I might spend this weekend with my father, and he does not like me using his computer, so if I actually go with him, I'll do the SE tomorrow night. Fine with that? If he doesn't pick me up, I'll post it tomorrow morning. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) A'ight. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Done. Check it out! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, November 24, 2013 (UTC) hi im yuri slovik from russia can i be your friend? spasiba. Epsilon Tract page Hello. Why did you revert my corrections to the Epsilon Tract page? Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) T-34 Could you please move back the page to T-34. It clearly is a T-34 and not a T-72.--Ant2242 (talk) 05:46, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :It is Clearly a T-34. Not a T-72 nor the T-90. Please move back the page. The comparison image on the talk page is a very good example.--Ant2242 (talk) 16:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Neither Dan nor Jeff see finding a new admin as a pressing matter. But you could always message them about it. Tom Talk 15:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Templates I added a new template, but I probably didn't add it to the category page, or much else... because I'm not that familiar with editing. It's called Template:Sic DPwnr (talk) 09:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) GTA V: Airspace Guy Voice Actor Do you have any idea who the voice actor is for the GTA V Fort Zancudo airspace controller is? I would really like to know because I can't find the voice actor anywhere. SniperKing1 (talk) 11:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Leaked Info Yep, that's still a rule. I've deleted the article. Tom Talk 18:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Russian wiki Good evening! I am administrator on the Russian GTA-Wiki. I want ask you to move the Russian wiki before Finnish in rating on your Main Page. Because we've already written 1,500 articles, we want to overtake the French wiki and we are very hurt that we are after the Finns on your wiki. Thank you! - Рома Омич (talk) 19:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki News Hey Tom! Here are the news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Platform Spectulation for GTAV Hello, i have noticed on the Grand Theft Auto V page that there are TBA dates listed for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC platforms. Originally on this wiki i heard of a condition that extra platforms would be added once they where announced on said platforms. Do you think this addition should be removed? YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 18:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) High-traffic page Hey man, can you please lock this page for a time? It is full of edit warring and users adding false information. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 06:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Uptown Riders spelling Sorry to bother you again, i have a question regarding the Uptown Riders page. In GTA V franklin has some clothes that are labeled "Uptown Ryders" and not "Riders" like stated elsewhere. Do you think this is the official name and the page should be changed or do you think it is a developer oversight? YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 23:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Makes sense, thanks. YokelBellic (Talk) (talk) 20:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Russian Wiki OK. I understand. Report The guy doesn't stop violating the image policy and he was adding images in French. I think he should be blocked for a few weeks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: I actually prefer this way of making the news. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE After thinking about it for a while, I agree with the idea that we should post the news only one time per week. About the sandbox pages, alright, we could create a sketch or draft sandbox pages to post ideas or write few sections during the week, then carrying it in the blog post. It'll be very supportive. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:32, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Masih de santa On his talk page you claimed to have blocked him for two hours, you actually blocked him for 6 months. Tom Talk 17:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen the messages he sent you. I'm starting to think he's under 13. But anyway, I think 6 months is excessive so I've reblocked him for a month. When handing out blocks make sure to follow policy. Tom Talk 17:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I lowered his block and he responds by saying "you betray me cunt motherfucker". Now he's blocked for good. Tom Talk 20:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey man! Whassup homie? Just wanted to ask you: what's your fav car in GTA V? Mine is Bison and Pounder :) --Youandagif (talk) 16:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Monday News Hey Tom. I couldn't use my internet connection this weekend, because of some idiot who cut off the antennae in my building. The issue has been fixed, now, thankfully. Seeing as over these past weekends, there have been some problems with my internet connection/family problems, and as I have got more time to post the news Monday, we can move forward with this idea of yours. I've posted yesterday's news, and as of now, we can only focus on the Monday releases. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE It's alright, I'll start using it. By the way, I created an Archives page for the news here. And another thing, does Mikey accept that we should publish the news only one time per week? If yes, we could start doing it starting from the next Monday. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Masih I have no interest in talking to him. Tom Talk 20:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No. I doubt he's over 13 for one, and he's had enough chances. Tom Talk 17:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) News? So, putting the cards on the table, should I write the for the next Monday 23th and Mikey for the 30th? And, the sandbox seems to be very cooperative, it helps a lot. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Understood, but who's going to post the blogs on Mondays? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::It's alright. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Always one hour more from where you live, also 18:12. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:24, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::The guy is Funny level professional. What I actually wanted to do was taking a photo of the profile showing the 10000 edits count. But when I was by 9999 edits, I edited a page about a mission in GTA San Andreas + I uploaded a file, which resulted to 10001 edits. Massive fail. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Istalo We can't demote someone if they've done nothing to warrant a demotion. I do think that we should consider allowing another couple of Patrollers though. Tom Talk 10:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :There are a few people who would have a chance, but it depends on who would apply. Tom Talk 10:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Before thinking of promoting patrollers can't we just put an end in the opening section of the community noticeboard and promote a new admin? I think Istalo is a little bit inactive because I have to agree with him, high schools in Brazil are so freaking hard, he does an edit when he has time to. Smash and Doc are very good editors, I'm stuck between them. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Let's try and get a new admin then! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:49, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday Happy birthday mate :). Tom Talk 10:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hi LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here! Just wanted to say Happy Birthday!! Enjoy!!! ^_^! Smashbro8 (talk) 16:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bday Hey Tom, happy birthday man :) Cloudkit01 (talk) 16:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I changed it to Cloud Tom, but Cloud is not my real name man, I just don't want to add my real name on my wiki account and FB account :( Cloudkit01 (talk) 17:04, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Stoner Cement Works??? Hey man! Smashbro8 here! It looks like someone deleted your picture on the Stoner Cement Works page. Do you need the picture back up on the page or was it purposely deleted for other reasons (i.e. image policy)? Smashbro8 (talk) 17:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok Cool! But check out the Thomson Scrapyard page. I KNOW that page had an image before! Several images in fact! Smashbro8 (talk) 17:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Happy Birthday! Happy BDay, man! [[User:AK-28|'AK-28']] (Talk ★ ) 18:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was late YOU! Yes, you! Happy birthday, bro, and Merry XD-mass! sorry for a late message :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Again, sorry for a late message; anyways, I've simply taken a short break from Wiki-editing (at least on here). But, I'm back, mostly to re-start my work on several character pages, and resume my work on GTA V's page, in order to make it a Featured Article. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog post Damn, what a mess! I thought today was Monday, so I accidentaly posted a blog post about the news here. Can you delete it please? Thanks :P --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:02, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Could you explain the blocks you issued User:GrandTheftEditor and his other account? I get the using two accounts thing but I don't get the initial block you gave him. Tom Talk 18:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ah I see. I also didn't realise he'd removed warnings from his talk page. Most of his edits were to pages that he created though, some users feel that if they create an article it's theirs and they don't like other users making additions. But he broke enough rules to earn himself a month ban. Thanks for explaining. Tom Talk 19:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Admin Yes. Tom Talk 21:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!! I may not be online tomorrow so, before I forget, I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 ''([[User talk:Tony_1998|Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 04:26, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've had a proper look now - after seeing his reply - and I'm reducing his block. He makes some very valid points and I think you need to be a bit lenient with new users. His edits weren't "bad", I mean Ilan spent a while capitalising some subheadings, people are taught differently, that wasn't "wrong" necessarily. His initial edits were creating articles and doing some decent work, a few slip ups but nothing that constituted issuing a warning. Not every user is familiar with the rules, that's why we give them warnings. I agree with Tony, you and Cloud didn't handle the issue well, I don't think you looked through his edits and saw that he was mainly editing pages he created. In future help him out, give him a little advice, don't issue warnings for little things like that. He read the warning and removed it - that's against the rules - so tell him that, he doesn't know that - blocking him for that is just wrong, and Cloud saying "I don't know what your problem is" is very unprofessional. The 3 day block for removing content from pages is ludicrous when you consider what he was actually doing. Tom Talk 11:06, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Question about naming What should I name the page that I'm creating? http://i.imgur.com/0VVle3b.jpg should it be the full name of the center, or just the Parsons Rehabilitation Center? Snugeez (talk) 08:07, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Removing Name Is there anyway to remove the, " added by snugeez " caption under the picture here? http://i.imgur.com/CJNjGfD.jpg :Remove "thumb" from the coding. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8| You --> Me...But now I saw you already created the post as well. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:00, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:37, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello there i wanted to tell you thiat I was playing GTA 5 and had just finished the game.I went inside Fort Zancudo through the back entrance and a rare event happned,I entered the base on foot and killed the guard and made my way to the parking lot next to me and stole a barracks semi while being shot at,I only had less than quarter my health and while a was driving the Military Cargobob had landed and I was shocked,I stole it quick saved and then flew off and coudn't be shot down because the cargobob had landed next to the edge off the base,getting away was the hard part,I was forced to use cheats because the police mavericks are too fast.one done I landed onto my Helipad and saved it and that was a rare occurance since the chances of obtaining the Military Desert Camo Cargobob is one in a million since it flies around the base,I don't know waht happened but when i stole it I remeber seeing a man running out of it,he was probably afraid of the gunfire and landed then ran out,I was truky shocked,thank you for your time. Page renaming I came across the article:http://gta.wikia.com/Characters_in_Multiple_GTA_III_Era_Games%7C Characters in Multiple GTAIII Era Games, i think this page needs renaming to 3D Universe from GTAIII Era, if this could be fixed i'd appreciate it. YokelBellic (talk) 03:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Page renaming Thanks man. YokelBellic (talk) 18:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin Requests Could you vote on Requests for Promotion? Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Page Needs Unlocking Hey LS11sVaultBoy! Smashbro8 here. Can you unlock this page for me? I need to edit it quickly. would you be able to add my page back or tell me why it was marked as spam??MrMegaMiner (talk) 10:17, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Help Project SA Hey sorry for repost but it got bunched with something random but can you add my page bac or tell me why it was marked as spam?? MrMegaMiner (talk) 10:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Vote I won't be so active until the end of the 8th grade (June). We have 2 big exams, if we get bad grades, we won't be able to apply for a good high school. I'm doing extra classes on Tuesday and Thursday, I wake up at 7 AM and I'm coming home at 6 PM (11 hours at school). After school I can't use the computer because I'd have to learn for the next day. At weekends, I have a lot of homework which takes me about 4 to 5 hours to finish. If you consider I'm not active enough, I respect your decision. But please believe that I'd be more active if I could. Cheers. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 11:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I want raport that about 90% of photos on page is deleted! What is happening? Wiki News Custom Banner Hello again VaultBoy, A belated happy 2014 to you! Just wanted to let you know we've been enjoying the Wiki News blog posts you've been doing, and wanted to see if we could help you out at all. Specifically, we wanted to see if you'd like to have our design team make a custom banner image for the posts. It could say something like "GTA Wiki News" and we could use Thomas, Mikey, and your avatars in the image. That's just a suggestion though, if you're interested, please let us know what you'd like and we'll get cracking on it! Thanks man! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi VaultBoy, Sorry this took so long, our design person was caught up with some other projects. We figured you could put this banner above the Admin avatar images underneath it. Anyways, let me know if you'd like any changes to me made or need anything else! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:59, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Cheetah If possible, please go to the Cheetah page (the car not stripper) and go down to "HD Universe" and look for where it says "the Cheetah aslo resembles the Ferarri FXX" and fix the link to the wikipedia page on the Ferrari FXX. I couldn't get it correct when I added. But if you click the little 1 in parentheses it still brings you to the Ferrari FXX wikipedia page. Thanks, TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:39, January 14, 2014 (UTC)TheAdambomb2 Thanks.TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Project SA Can you send me the text from project sa or is it gone?? MrMegaMiner (talk) 10:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Blocks When blocking a user make sure to check if they've received a block before. That guy was blocked for a week previously for the same thing, so his second block should be a month. Tom Talk 21:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. Tom Talk 13:18, January 17, 2014 (UTC) RE Replying to your message like it was when you congratulated me when I became a patroller back in March 2013, :D Anyways, thanks a lot man, you were one of my biggest helpers since I joined here. And about the signature, well, it's strange but I hope I will get accustomed soon. Cheers, comrade! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :The keeping working part made me laugh so loud. Time passes by, it feels like it was years ago but actually it's nothing but 10 months. ;) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. I wasn't aware it already existed. I clicked a link to the Los Santos Stage Gas company and thought it didn't exist because it said "you're creating a new page". So I "created" the page with the info I had. When I searched "Los Santos State Gas Company", nothing came up. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 20:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 New wiki ::INVITE Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The best video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC)